


Hiking over Hills

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hiking, Other, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: it’s short, it’s sweet, it’s Thomas going for a walk and nothing happens,
Series: Funbruary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 5





	Hiking over Hills

There were times when, regardless of the sides manifesting or not, the thoughts in Thomas’s brain just grew too loud and he had to get come distance between himself and his life. Sometimes this was easily done with a drive, but that didn’t always work.

On those days he would head out to a country park or some hills left untouched by farming or buildings and just walk or climb and think. He’d avoid the mud, claim any long sticks to be a wizards staff and lose himself to the wilderness.

Nobody could hear or just the things he muttered to himself, and it’s a lot harder to listen or believe scary thoughts of harm and dangers when all around there were hills, trees and a vast sky encompassing everything.

This was peaceful, soothing and actually exhausting. Thomas only realised how worn out he’d grown halfway up a steep hill. Looking up he could see a rocky outcrop he’d resolved to rest at, looking less comfy from underneath when only the rocks could be seen. Turning to face back down the hill had Thomas filled with pride for how far he’d gotten before needing a pause but also awe and inspiration over a view of the land.

He took a drink of water, before turning to resume the climb and a thought crossed his mind. Climbing these hills felt so reminiscent of the climb that Hercules did while heading to the temple in the film. With that in mind he began to sing, letting the song as much as his legs carry him to the outcrop.

“I have often dream of a far of place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me.”


End file.
